


CMBYN Microfic : Rose

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, CMBYN Microfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Eliver - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, Reminiscing, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “You’ll come back, won’t you?”
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Rose'.
> 
> Ps. Sorry for the repost. Decided to post these microfics differently, so let's pretend I didn't mess this up, okay? 🤓

Oliver closes his eyes, the memory of the young man lying next to him still clear as day.

Rosy cheeks, a nervous smile on his face.

He can still hear his words. His voice breaking.

_“You’ll come back, won’t you?”_

He can’t help but wonder if it’s too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
